Warrior Cats Mafia
| image = File:Warrior_cats.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Darkest Hour | host = BlaBlah99 | link = | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 20.01.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) Hirkala 2) Araver 3) Youngscientist (Darth Legion) 4) peace 5) benjer3 6) Segul 7) Vineetrika 8) maurice 9) LJayden 10) MissKitten 11) curr3nt 12) Panther 13) Glycereine 14) golfjunkie 15) EDM (Hallie15dancer) | first = Hirkala & Araver | last = 4) peace 10) MissKitten 14) golfjunkie 15) EDM | mvp = - | awards = - }} Warrior Cats Mafia was a game designed and hosted by BlaBlah99 based on Warrior novels. It began on January 20th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in D5 (January 30th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules *Order of actions: Save>Night Post Altering>Block>Message>Redirect>RID Kill>Kill>Spy>Vote Manipulation *All and only successful actions are in the night post. A successful action is an action that achieved the desired effect. Or an action that directly affected another player, in the case of having an action redirected. *If there is a tie, then no one gets lynched, but everyone in the tie has an extra vote on them for all future lynches. Role Description Lionclan (Wincon: Eliminate Tigerclan): *'Firestar:' He was once an kittypet named Rusty. One day, he wandered into the forest, and was immediately captivated by the idea of living there. With some hesitation, he was accepted into Thunderclan as Firepaw, due to his firey orange pelt. Little did he know, he was actually the subject of a prophecy. Fire alone can save our clan. He is now the leader of Lionclan, takes two hits/lynches to kill. He can also chose a cat to send a message to each night. Has BTSC with Greystripe and Ravenpaw. *'Tallstar:' Tallstar has always been rather amiable towards Thunderclan. The ties of friendship were sealed when Fireheart and Greystripe saved his clan. He is the leader of Windclan, and also a leader of Lionclan. Takes two hits/lynches to kill. He can copy one action each night. He can not copy the same action more than once. *'Greystripe:' Greystripe was an apprentice, Greypaw, when he was told to track a kittypet to assess his tracking skills. That kittypet was Rusty. Greypaw attacked Rusty, as he was told to, and Rusty, surprisingly enough, fought back rather than fleeing. Greystripe has been Firestar's friend ever since. Once, he met a Riverclan cat named Silverstream. They immediately fell in love, against the warrior code. After Silverstream died, Greystripe left Thunderclan to be with his kits in Riverclan. Unfortunately, Greystripe was driven out when Tigerstar took over Riverclan. Having left Riverclan, he is loyal to Firestar once more. Unfortunately, he trusts everyone, but everyone also trusts him. All actions on him will be redirected to the player of Greystripe's choice (and yes, he can choose himself). Has BTSC with Firestar and Ravenpaw. *'Ravenpaw:' Ravenpaw saw Tigerstar kill Redtail. Tigerstar has been threatening to kill him for a while now. It didn't help that Ravenpaw was Tigerstar's apprentice. Finding out the truth, Fireheart and Greystripe took him out of camp, and hid him on a farm, claiming to Tigerstar that he died. He is a loner (but a very smart one at that). He can ask the host (me) one yes/no question each night. Has BTSC with Greystripe and Firestar. *'Cinderheart:' After a crippling incident on the thunderpath unforeseen even by Starclan, Cinderpaw could not become a warrior. So, she became Yellowfang's apprentice. Unfortunately, she was never meant to be a medicine cat. Can save a player from any action. She can also choose to forfeit her action to instead consult Starclan about a players role (spy). In addition to her night action, she can make her vote count 0x, 1x or 2x. *'Deadfoot:' There is not much to say about Deadfoot. The deputy of Windclan, and very diplomatic. Can learn one player's faction each night. *'Mudclaw:' Mudclaw is incredibly loyal. He is hesitant to let anyone on Windclan territory, even to go to highstones. A vicious Windclan warrior. He can block a player. *'Stonefur:' Stonefur was the mentor of Stormpaw, one of Greystripe's kits. His sister, Mistyfoot, was the mentor of the other. Once Stonefur was exposed as being the child of Bluestar and Oakheart, therefore being half clan, he hand his family were taken hostage. Originally Riverclan, but after being exposed by Tigerstar as half-clan, he and his family are in danger. Has an RID kill. If he targets Darkstripe, even without guessing correctly, Darkstripe dies. *'Tigerclan' (BTSC and Nightkill) (Wincon: Be in the majority, and outlive Firestar): *'Tigerstar:' Originally Tigerclaw, of Thunderclan, but after a failed attempt at killing Bluestar in order to become leader, he was driven out. He only wants controll. Nothing more. Soon after, he took over a band of rogues, and took over Shadowclan. Now he is the leader of Tigerclan. Takes two hits/lynches to kill. He has an RID kill each night. *'Leapordstar:' Not quite the oldest (and not quite the wisest) of the clan leaders. She was the leader of Riverclan, but after being convinced by Tigerstar, she is now the second in command of Tigerclan (although he hopes to take down Tigerstar at some point and rule the clans alone). Can make her vote count 0x, 1x, or 2x in lynch. *'Blackfoot:' Blackfoot is the go-to deputy. That meaning, he just seems to be everycat's. He is Tigerstar's deputy. A firm supporter of Tigerstar's pure-blood madness, but only because he is loyal to his clan. He can spy on one player each night and learn their action. *'Runningnose:' Possibly the worst medicine cat ever. He can't even cure his own cold! Under Brokentail's rule, he was forced to make false prophecies that only foretold victory for Shadowclan. Now, he has no desire to see a war, but is bound by his loyalty to his clan. Having experience with false prophecies, he can add something to the night post. *'Darkstripe:' I don't know why Tigerstar trusts him. Darkstripe just fills up space (and performs the nightkill (until he dies, in which case someone else performs it (But that's only for the story))) and the moment Tigerstar dies, he will defect and join Bloodclan. Although Darkstripe was Tigerstar's biggest supporter in Thunderclan, and he stayed in Thunderclan as a spy after Tigerstar was banished. Bloodclan (Wincon: Directly kill (at least) two of the clan leaders, and outlive the rest): *'Scourge:' He has a debt to repay. He wants his revenge. He is hardly bigger than an apprentice, but is the most feared cat in Twolegplace. He was originally a kittypet named Tiny, but after being traumatized by his siblings, he fled to live in the forest, to prove to himself that he was strong. Tigerstar (then Tigerpaw) was about to attack him, but Bluestar held Tigerpaw back. Scourge has since then sworn his revenge on the cats who drove him out of the forest. Ruthless. He can kill one player each night. He knows who the other Bloodclan cats are. *'Bone:' Scourge's unnoficial deputy. (Bloodclan was never very organized). Knows who Scourge is. He can make a guess as to who Tigerclan is going to kill, and can redirect the kill if he guesses right. *'Darkstripe (after Tigerstar dies):' Knows who Scourge is, and knows who is in Tigerclan, but cannot directly reveal anyone's identity. If he does, he dies at the end of the night/day. Can not be killed by Tigerclan Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *'Araver' - Darkstripe *'LJayden' - Runningnose *'MissKitten' - Blackfoot *'golfjunkie' - Tigerstar *'EDM' (Hallie15dancer) - Leapordstar MVP: None selected by host. Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Hirkala - Ravenpaw - Killed N1 by Baddies #Araver - Darkstripe - Killed N1 by Scourge #Youngscientist(Darth Legion) - Cinderheart - Killed N5 by Baddies #peace - Greystripe- survived - LOST #benjer3 - Bone - Killed in N2 by Goodies #Segul - Mudclaw - Lynched in D1 #Vineetrika - Stonefur - Killed N3 by Baddies #maurice - Tallstar - RID Killed N3 by Baddies #LJayden - Runningnose - Lynched in D2 #MissKitten - Blackfoot- survived #curr3nt - Deadfoot - Killed N2 by Baddies #Panther - Firestar - Lynched in D5 #Glycereine - Scourge - RID Killed N2 by Baddies #golfjunkie - Tigerstar- survived #EDM (Hallie15dancer) - Leapordstar - survived Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games